


Cinder is the real riding hood

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Eventual Smut, Futa, Inspired by Fanart, Mistaken Identity, Not Wearing Underwear, Slutty thoughts, Vaginal Sex, mix of clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Cinder accidently get Ruby´s clothes and tries them on.(Base of art work by Aestheticc-meme
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Uuurrrr I hate washing days and especially when Emerald, Mercury and Neo is not here to do it. I am a fucking maiden, well half maiden working for Salem. I should not have to do my washing, my minions should.” Cinder said as she put down the basket with her clothes on the floor. “Don´t they know that walking around a school just naked is embarrassing, good thing nobody saw me. When they come back I am going to roast their ass.” Cinder said as she pull of the blanket that laid on top of her layer of clothes, only it was not her clothes.

“Are you fucking kidding me, damn it Emerald you gave me the wrong number on our washing machine.” Cinder sigh as she held up the red cloak belonging to Ruby.

“Arrgg I need to bring these clothes to that young punk and get my own clothes back. But people are most likely out and wondering around right now, and I don´t have her number. And neither Emerald or Mercury will answer there scrolls for the moment.” Cinder sigh again as she took a look at the cloak and the other clothes. Thinking over what to do with them, she had to admit they were nice clothing´s and she needed to get dress, so why not try them on. “Well there are not ugly, and they can´t be to small now can they.” Cinder said picking up another piece of clothing. “Oo fish net stocking, are´t you a naughty girl.” Cinder said holding the stockings and sat down on the bed putting them on. At first it went well but once she was getting to her thighs the stocking started to resit and she could feel that they where a bit tighter. Never the less she took a firm grip and pull with all her might and ripe parts of the stocking as got the first one on her left leg.

“Opps..oh well not my clothes.” Cinder said and put on the right leg stocking which ended in similar result like the left leg. Once she got both stockings on she started to walk around and make sure that she at least could move in these. A bad choice on her end as all this did was ripping up more of the stocking and left a large hole in the stocking right where Cinder´s pussy where. And as Cinder look down and saw the hole, she also notice that she had forgotten to put on panties. And since she did not have her own, and she refuse to wear those cuties panties that Ruby had, so she decided to go commando. The skirt that Ruby had would surly cover up her naked dripping pussy. And it did, but it was tight Cinder thought. So she tried to move it up a little so that it was more on her stomach and not on her hips. Thinking that might help but it did not, so she just threw of the skirt and put on the shirt Ruby had, which was tight along her tits but she did´t care she just left it mostly unbutton, leaving a nice big view of her cleavages. And when she added the corset it just made her tits look even bigger, which she like a lot. She the tried on the knee high boots they miraculous fit Cinder. She grab the skirt again and ripe of parts of it an bend the holding so that it would not be so tight, along with making it somewhat short and then she put it on, but it just feel off. So she took the pit of the skirt that she had ripe off and tug them under the tight but comfortable corset. Now it did look like she was wearing a skirt only smaller and higher up and it did nothing to hid her still dripping pussy, but at this point Cinder did not care. She then pull on the arms netting's since the black sleeve shirt Ruby usually worn, did not fit Cinder but she wanted something on her arms then just the shirt. And these fit good and as she took a quick look in the mirror, made the outfit look better.

“And lastly.” Cinder said putting the cape on and pulling the hood over herself and look in the mirror, admiring her new look. She loved it, she look so sexy and slutty, and just that thought alone made her so dripping wet.

“Fuck I need to find someone and get a quick laid in these clothes.” Cinder said to herself as she walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder was use to have people look at her, seeing as she did have one hell of a sexy body, but this was different kind of sexy. Since she was walking around in Ruby´s smaller clothings, it just increase her already sexy body to new levels and seeing as her pussy was on display and leaking, it just arouse her more which made her leak more and more. Her nipples where poking so hard against the shirt to the point that the last button holding it together was almost spilling out. But what really was turning her on was hearing people thinking that she was Ruby, thanks to her hiding her face a little with the hood and from behind there was not much one could go on to tell if it was Ruby or her.

As Cinder kept on walking, she could stop thinking on what she could to to get fuck and have the rumor being spread about Ruby being a slut. But she did not know what to do so that she would end up in a position where her face would be hidden. And then she saw her opportunity, an open window. She walk over to the window and lean out half of her body and then use her right leg to flick the top side of the window and felt it land and trap her, leaving her ass and pussy expose for anyone that wanted to fuck her. And it did not take long before she was getting her first fuck.

Emerald had stop midtrack as she saw none other then Ruby Rose trap in a window, with her ass and pussy expose right in the green mint hair beauty´s face. Emerald´s face was lite up with the blush on her face and the massive grin she had. She could feel her cock grow harder with every second as she kept on staring at that bubbly ass and that fat dripping pussy. At this point Emerald did not care weather or not someone saw her, all that she care was fucking and empty her balls in a slut. So she walk up and unzip her shorts and pull them down wiping out her 15 inch bitchbreaker cock and let it rested on the slut´s ass and let it go full mast and letting the bitch just what was going in her ass soon.

Meanwhile Cinder was sweating with excitement as she felt that massive cock rest on her ass. She wanted to beg and grind her ass against it but she could do nothing beside feeling it throb against her ass. Her pussy clenching and leaking more as she just wanted that cock. But first she felt her ass getting slap hard and then grope roughly, why the mysterious cock owner.

"I gonna fuck your ass so hard you won´t be able to sit down without cumming." Emerald said before she pull back her cock and line it up against that ass and push it. Both of them moan as Emerald sank her cock deeper and deeper into Cinder´s ass, stretching it out and feeling her boss´s ass wall squeeze her cock."OOohhhh fuck who knew such´s a little girl you has such´s a tight ass." Emerald said as she started to fuck Cinder. Slamming her hips into that bubble ass and watch those fat cheeks jiggle and wiggle with each impact. On Cinder´s end she could feel her guts being stretch out and bulge out. Emerald kept on spanking Cinder´s ass as she pick the pace up, her balls was slapping against Cinder´s pussy which almost made Cinder cum on the spot.

"Yeah like this bitch, like getting fuck by a big fat girl cock." Emerald said with a snicker as she rapidly spank Cinder´s ass until the once pale cheeks where bright red with hand marks. Cinder was moaning madly along with drooling a lot, her body was going semi limp, as she felt her face hit the build. But she did not care cause she was having one of the best cock ever fucking her. Soon Emerald was hilting balls deep inside Cinder´s ass and came, pumping her fat load into Cinder´s ass filling her guts up. When Emerald was done cumming she pull out her still harden cock and watch as her cum was spilling out from Cinder´s now fuck loses ass. Emerald however not done and she was going to get some more millage out of this. So she pull her scroll up and started to record as she ram her cock into Cinder´s ever dripping pussy.

"Ooooooo fucking hell this pussy is even better then your ass." Emerald said as she started to rapidly pound into that slick pussy all the way to the cervix which was the only think stopping Emerald. "Shit you have must have taken a lot of dicks or dildos to have such´s a lose pussy." Emerald snicker again as she kept on pounding and recording. Cinder meanwhile was on cloud nine as she felt that fat cockhead ramming against her cervix wanting to bash into her womb. Soon enough Cinder felt her cervix getting smash open and that cockhead enter her womb and expand as its owner came once more.

"Oohhh fuck I needed that." Emerald said pulling out her limp dick and watch as more of her cum was dripping out of Cinder´s well fuck pussy and made sure to record it. She then stop and post it on dustbook and left the comment:" Leader of team RWBY offer up the best ass and pussy for anyone that need a quick fucking. Second floor along the window, warning sloppy seconds." Emerald wrote and then gave that ass another slap before she pull her cock away and left the girl trap and decided to call Cinder and tell her about this opportunity, but Cinder did not answer. Mostly cause she was fuck out of her mind at the moment and did not wanted to remove her scroll that was safely put in between her tits, the vibration gently teasing her until the next person came along fucking her.


End file.
